Kamek (Smash 5)
'''Kamek makes his first appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Kamek is a unique fighter as he remains on his broomstick at all times. This gives him higher speed that's contrary to what people think about him. However, he has very bad traction thus making him a bit hard to control. In addition Kamek is a rather technical fighter that relies of powering himself up magically while depowering his foes as well as summoning common enemies to aid him. Aesthetically, he appears as he does in most Super Mario Bros. games but with a more colorful look. Attributes Kamek is a magic fighter that utilizes various magical attacks to either increase his own power or to weaken his opponents. As leader of the Magikoopas, he is the strongest in this type of magic and is capable of very strong magical attacks. Some of his most versatile and strongest magical ability in his repertoire is the ability to summon baddies that align themselves with the Koopas and magically enhance them to make them larger and stronger. He often zooms around the stage on his trademark broom which makes him a quick and aerial fighter. Player who pick up Kamek need to to understand his magical capabilities and, when they master them, can become a force to reckon with. Due to his magic prowess, he must need time to activate this magic which can make him vulnerable and many of his magic has side effects along with dealing damage. Kamek has a high learning curve that rewards technical and strategic game play. Moveset Move Set Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Kamek twirls his staff into the air and sparks shoot out. (Up) *Kamek takes off his glasses, polishes them, and puts them back on. (Right) *Kamek spins around on his broom while laughing. (Left) *Kamek takes off his hat and causes it to vanish and then causes it to reappear on his head. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Kamek twirls in the air on his broom and laughs. *''Kamek summons his broom and jumps up.'' *''Kamek holds up his hands and cackles.'' On Screen Appearance *A vortex of magic appears and Kamek flies out from it. *''Kamek appears out of a vortex with 3 other Magikoopas. They then vanish.'' *''Kamek flies in from the front on his broom.'' Victory Animations *Kamek jumps up and down. On the third jump, he summons his broom and jumps onto it. *Kamek sits on his broom while laughing and pointing. *Kamek shoots some sparks from his wand. *''Kamek and his Magikoopa are seen laughing at the screen.'' *''Kamek throws magic from the scepter into the air while laughing.'' *''Kamek causes himself to grow larger and then shrinks back down via magic.'' Losing Animation *Kamek slowly claps his hands while looking down. *''Kamek folds his arms and looks away.'' *''Kamek throws a tantrum and yells silently.'' Crowd Cheer Group cheer “Ka-ka-Kamek!” Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of "Kamek's Theme" utilizing the beginning portion of the song up to 0:15 that tuned along with the flourish. Fighting Stance Kamek is on top of his broom as he bobs up and down. One hand holds the broom shaft while the other hand wields his wand. Idle Poses *Kamek leans forward and peers ahead. *Kamek causes his broom to bounce up and down more actively. *''Kamek swings his wand in the air for a full rotation.'' *''Kamek brings the shaft of his broom slightly upwards and laughs.'' Misc Animations Crouching Kamek lowers his broom closer to the ground and he lowers his body closer tot he shaft of the broom; almost to the side. Jump Kamek visibly yanks his broom up while jumping. The tip of the broom points upwards as he travels but then downwards as he descends. Rolling Kamek spins into the background and then into the foreground. Walking Kamek moves forward with his broom handle slightly pointing downwards with Kamek elevated slightly. Dash Kamek has even more an even more exaggerated form than his walking animation with being more elevated and his handle pointed downwards. Sparks fly from the broom. Sleeping Kamek lies on the ground on his back while holding his broom in one hand. Tripping Kamek falls on his stomach while holding his broom. Balancing The tip balances on the edge while Kamek sways back and forth while saying "gah!" Home-Run Bat Kamek stands on his broom and swings forward with the bat. Star KO Kamek goes "HEEEEKYAAAA!!" Screen KO Kamek slams into the screen and goes "KAH!" with one hand on the broom and his glasses cracked. Trophies Kamek's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Kamek Unlock: Classic Mode "Kamek is the leader of the Magikoopas and one of Bowser's most trusted allies. In fact, he may have raised Bowser from a toddler to an adult if Baby Bowser is in fact a grown-up Bowser. Regardless, Kamek has been helping Bowser as well as devising his own schemes. Kamek is an excellent spell caster and can cast various spells such as warp, elemental, and even summoning minions and transforming the minion to extremely large sizes. Kamek doesn't only utilize magic but can also fly around using a broom! The speeds he can achieve while on the broomstick is dizzying!" Kamek (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Yellow "Kamek is capable of not only using magic but can summon minions to come to his aid! He can summon numerous baddies such as Shy Guys, Mildes, Piranha Plants, and Koopa Troopas. However, these baddies aren't invincible and can be defeated without much trouble. It takes some time for Kamek to cast his summon spell so Kamek must be smart on when and where to cast the spell. The minions are great for both attacking as well as being used as a shield! Kamek may be a spell caster but the well being of his peons are not the top on his list." Kamek (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Green "Kamek is capable of using his broomstick for high-speed transportation. Either from the broom or through magic, Kamek can cause his broom to propel him forward at high speeds. It expels blasts of fire that will give Kamek spurts of speed as well as damage anyone who might be trailing behind. Despite the speeds that Kamek can achieve, it can disorient him causing him to loose control of his broom. When this happens, he may careen into somewhere else he didn't plan to go." Shadow Kamek Unlock: Boss Battle Console "Shadow Kamek is a strange, unknown being that has taken the form of Kamek albeit completely wrapped in darkness. They seem to have the same abilities albeit they appear to be stronger in Super Paper Mario though this does not translate into Super Smash Bros. As well, Kamek's spells are ornage rather than the usual colors so that might be something! Shadow Kamek doesn't seem to answer to anyone but itself but can seem to command the lesser Magikoopas." Psycho Kamek Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld "Kamek may be an evil enemy according to Super Mario Bros. lore but he wasn't always evil...or maybe he was and Psycho Kamek is just a relative or something. Mario and Luigi bump into him Little Fungitown in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Luigi visits him and Kamek hypnotizes Luigi into thinking he is Mario in order to instill confidence into Luigi. He is a bit senile and sometimes tries to hypnotize himself into thinking he is a Toad. This has led to the townspeople in calling him Psycho Kamek but he seems to not enjoy this nickname. Kamek (Transform)'' Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Dark Blue "Kamek is capable of using magic to make his minion become even larger and powerful but sacrificing speed. When Kamek summons a minion, he can either let them rampage with their cute little attacks or use transformation magic to beef up his minions one minion at a time! However, Kamek is unable to beef himself or his allies up with this type of magic. If he could though, that would be pretty over-powered and broken, right?" '''Kamek (Magikoopa) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Brown "Kamek can summon his Magikoopa cronies to his aid. When he summons him, they will loyally surround him and protect himself from damage. However, Kamek must be careful as any damage will cause a Magikoopa to go *puff* when hit. A smash attack or powerful special attack can cause all of the Magikoopas to vanish with smoke. They will circle around Kamek, laughing hysterically, and spinning. They seem to have a telepathic connection to Kamek as they will always follow him no matter where he does. Kamek (Red) Unlock: Complete a character challenge "The Magikoopas are a powerful magical race that aid Bowser in his evil plots. However, they have been known to kidnap babies or trying to remove Mario out of the picture. When summoned by Kamek, they are capable of performing powerful attacks together. The Red Magikoopa...errr...Kamek can produce fire spells though this is not that important considering that he actually doesn't in Super Smash Bros. Despite this, the Red Kamek certainly looks intimidating." Kamek (Purple) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "Kammy Koopa is one of the highest ranking members of Bowser's forces and maybe his right-hand woman. Rumors are abound that this may be Kamek's mother or grandmother. He is often described as the "brains behind Bowser" and is the secondary antagonist in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Despite the powerful magic abilities that she wields, she is incredibly weak even compared to Kamek so she is quite the pushover. At least Kamek can fight with the rest of them!" Kamek (Right) White Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "Kamek may be able to summon minions, make them bigger and stronger, fire out magic blasts, do warp magic, and rocket forward on her broom. However, despite all of that, he is completely uses if his glasses break. That reminds me, why does Kamek wear glasses? Are Kameks near-sighted? Far-sighted? Evil-sighted? If the glasses break, it's curtains for the Magikoopa! Imagine breaking his glasses and him hitting flower vases with his magic! Wait...that could be more dangerous compared to him actually HAVING glasses!" Dry Kamek'' Unlock: Complete a Kamek Character Challenge "What do you get when you combine Dry Bones with a Kamek? You get Dry Kamek? Sadly, this version of Kamek has never appeared in the Super Mario Bros. or Yoshi franchise but it certainly is a tanatalizing idea isn't it? I mean...there is Dry Bowser, Fish Bones, Dry Piranha Plant, literally anything with bones can be apart of this Dry Bones family. Since Kamek utilizes magic, maybe a spell rebounded and caused him to die but the spell brought him back to life as a skeleton? Maybe we should contact Miyamoto about this idea... " '''Mega Broom Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) "How does Kamek and the Magikoopas clean Bowser's Castle? With magic of course! Utilizing Mega Broom, they can sweep an entire room with just seconds though they need a healthy supply of Smash Balls in order to do so. When summoned, the Mega Broom is capable of pushing and swooshing opponents left and right; knocking thme off the stage on tiny little dust bunnies. And if a player gets caught in the straw; the broom can be brought up and then slammed back down for more damage! I won't look at cleaning time the same again!"" Army Summon Unlock: Unlock all Kamek's trophies "We all know that Kamek can summon minions to his aid but he can only summon them one at a time. That be quite bothersome; especially if Kamek needs an army. After grabbing a Smash Ball, he can continuously summon minions and automatically transform them into their behemoth sizes! This will be sure to create havoc and chaos on the battlefield as Shy Guys the size of skyscrapers walk about the stage; dealing damage where ever they go. Imagine is Kamek unleashed this upon the world! Tokyo wouldn't have to worry about Godzilla but giant Piranha Plants!" Alternate Costumes Reveal Trailer The trailer first starts out with a Shy Guy walking along a path in an idyllic landscape. His walk, however, is cut short by a large foot in his way. Looking up, he is shocked to find Donkey Kong, Mario, Yoshi, Pikachu, and Samus staring down at him. Flustered he tries to escape but Donkey Kong grabs him by the head while the Shy Guy struggles. Suddenly, a laughing cackle erupts overhead and the the group looks up to find sparkling dust of various colors raining down on them. The Shy Guy begins to shine with various colors and begins to grow and grow to a massive height. Donkey Kong, unable to hold the baddie further, drops it and it lands with the ground shaking. The cackling returns again and flying in from above is the blue-robbed baddie, Kamek. The announcer voices says “Introducing: KAMEK!”. It cuts to a blue background with an animated Kamek throwing out magic. It cuts back tot he trailer and Kamek throws his scepter out and the Shy Guy smashes into Donkey Kong, KOing him. Yoshi tries to swallow it but it blasted away as well. Kamek then runs behind both Pikachu and Samus and blasts them with magic. They attempt to attack but Samus finds herself to be unable to move quickly and can barely move. Pikachu, on the other hand, has been blinded and runs off into another direction. The only fighter that is able to fight is Mario and the enlarged Shy Guy and Kamek stand over Mario. They both unleash a Smash attack which sends Mario flying. Kamek and the Shy Guy both give each other a high five.　The reveal trailer than cut to actual game play footage. It shows Kamek swooping in on his broomstick and performing various attacks such as his side special and up special as well as down smash. He then summons a Shy Guy and casts magic on it causing it to grow bigger. The reveal trailer showcases that Kamek is able to be controlled while a minion is summoned and the minion is CPU controlled. It show shows that Kamek can only summon one minion at a time. It then showed four colors for Kamek such as his default blue, yellow, green, and red. Each one summons a Shy Guy which corresponds in that color. Next was Kamek performing a taunt and his up special against Yoshi on Castle-Break In. Finally, he begins to glow and performs his Final Smash which shows him becoming a gigantic broom. The Super Smash Bros. logo than cuts in. Finally, it shows Kamek flying forward and the camera zooms out showing not only a gigantic Shy Guy but Piranha Plant, Koopa Troopa,and Milde. Director 2 Director Masahiro Sakurai: Hello, my name is Masahiro Sakurai; one of the directors for Super Smash Bros. 5. Takashi Tezuka: And I am Takashi Tezuka who has been involved in many of the Yoshi universe games. I assisted Mr. Sakurai and his team in developing Kamek as a new character for Super Smash Bros. 5. Sakurai: Kamek has always been an interesting character in the Mario and Yoshi universe; appearing in both universes. When we decided to include Kamek into the roster, we decided on adding him to the Yoshi universe. Tezuka: Yes, this is true. Kamek has canon appearances in both series as well as spin off titles. He truly spans two universes. (Video cuts to Kamek standing still on a stage with the camera moving around him.) Sakurai: We didn’t decide to add Kamek to the Yoshi universe since Yoshi is the only representative but since we drew a lot of inspiration from his abilities and personality from this universe. Tezuka: Kamek really shines within the Yoshi universe as well as the Paper Mario universe. I think it’s important to stick to the original source material. That is why he made Kamek more like his appearance in those universes. Sakurai: In terms of design, Kamek is a very mobile spell caster that requires some time to set up his spells. (Video shows Kamek casting both the Minion Summon and Transformation Dust spell successfully.) Tezuka: Yes, as you can see in this video. (Video starts of Kamek casting a Summon Minion spell. Kamek charges it up but fails to release it at the same time.) When he decides to cast a spell, he must charge it first in order for it to be successful. If he fails in casting the spell, than it backfires and can injure him so it’s best to make sure you can cast the spell without interruption. (Video shows Kamek being damaged by his own spell.) Sakurai: When Kamek summons a minion, he can let the minion attack other players or even launch the minion at advancing opponents. He can also use his Special Down B attack that can enhance the size of the minion. We created Kamek so that minion/enhancement is his focal point as a character. As for his Custom Special Set B, it may revolve around debuffing his opponents. (Video shows Kamek summoning a minion and using the down B to buff up the minion.) Tezuka: I guess we will have to wait and see about that. Kamek is also very mobile and can achieve high speeds while on his broom. In addition, any attacks done from the head of the broom gives him a slight distance boost forward so that can be used during recovery. Kamek does have his disadvantages though. He is especially weak. :laughs: (Video shows Kamek moving quickly on his broom and the fact he can boost himself slightly by magical spells from his broom. Examples include his B-Air.) Sakurai: :laughs: Yes, Kamek really lacks in the physical attack and defense field but excels in his magical potency. Though I guess he can also use those minions as shields if need be. (Video shows Kamek getting pummeled by Yoshi and getting launched by Smash attacks. However, Yoshi performs a dash attack but Kamek prepares a Minion Summon which takes the attack.) Tezuka: Yes. That is one thing that Kamek is known for – not being sympathetic to is followers though he does show some tender love to Baby Bowser. Why he is fighting Bowser now, only Smash Bros. can tell us. (Video shows Kamek fighting Bowser.) Sakurai: We are excited for people to try out Kamek and see how the minion enhancement works for them. He is a unique character that took a lot of planning and development time but something we are extremely proud of. Tezuka: I feel Kamek is the correct representation of the type of team cooperation that went on between the development team behind Super Smash Bros. 5 and the Yoshi series. I hope you enjoy the collaborative effort! Smash Sneak a Peek Kamek came a bit later in the roster when I was researching potential characters for either the Mario or Yoshi series. I felt the Yoshi series was deserving a new representative besides just Yoshi, considering his new game, Yoshi's Woolly World and has narrowed it down between Kamek, Baby Mario & Luigi, Baby Bowser, and even Poochy. Baby Bowser was nixed as that meant Bowser Jr. would rather be redundant so Baby Bowser was made a stage hazard in "Castle Break-In". Poochy was shelved as well due to the inability to craft a proper move set. Kamek and Baby Mario & Luigi ended up being the top contenders for the Yoshi rep. I decided to compare the two fighting styles and I felt Kamek to be the most unique and diverse whereas Baby Mario & Luigi relied mostly on tag-team type moves. While interesting, they too were shelved for maybe later use. I then went about making Kamek a newcomer fighter and started focusing his moveset to be a "summoner" type fighter; something the Super Smash Bros. universe as yet to see. While Rosalina & Luma is a summoner/puppeteer mix, Kamek is a fully fledged summoner character. I struggled with whether to make Kamek a ground fighter or to have him zip around on his broom. As he know Kamek mostly as the high flying broom stick flier he is, I decided to add the broomstick into his character despite his artwork not showing that. I was very happy to create Kamek's moveset and it was exceptionally easy to write for. It was one of the easiest to make as the movetset basically wrote itself out. I wanted to cast a light on Kamek as just not a background baddie but as a contender for a spot on the Super Smash Bros. roster. He not only has the uniqueness and originality that had me drawn to him but also the iconic value that I come to appreciate. Both Mario and Yoshi fans have come to love Kamek and he has been given a lot of character after his first appearance. Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Yoshi (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Yoshi Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters